


And Let Me Kiss You

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kiss cam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: They were running the kiss-cam during the intermission and it was focused on the area between the two benches. Sidney was standing at the end of the bench, close enough that he could be framed in the heart with Claude who was at the end of the Flyer's bench. The Penguins and Flyers staff had stood behind them, they'd had statements and plans for this since the day after their first date, even as the media took up arms, but he hadn't been expecting something like this.______________He watched as the camera flipped through a few more couples before he found himself staring at himself in the heart. He and Jamie were framed in it together. The camera had been focused in a way that managed to get Jamie in it, but not Jordie.Tyler flicked a glance over at Jamie, but the Captain was so focused on whatever he was discussing with his brother that he had no idea what was going on. Realizing that Jamie wasn't paying attention had a sly, mischievous smile spreading across Tyler's lips.________________Alex glanced over his shoulder, looking up so he could see the screen Nicky was looking at.The two of them were displayed on the screen, framed by the hot pink heart that indicated the kisscam.





	1. Claude & Sidney

Sidney was leaning against the wall in front of the bench as he waited for the ice girls to finish up what they were doing.

They were deep into the second period of the Flyers and Penguins first game. Neither team had scored a goal yet and the crowd was getting restless.

Both teams were too. Sidney could see it in his teammates faces.

Flower was leaning against the other side of the bench, his eyes dark as he replayed every shot that had been taken and tried to calculate the best way to keep them from getting past him. Geno had slipped back onto the bench as they waited and he had his head ducked down, gripping his stick with white knuckles as he tried to imagine a way past the Flyer's defense-men. Trevor and Olli had their heads bent together, whispering fiercely as they tried to come up with some strategy to shut down the Flyer's forwards.

Sidney felt it as acutely as they did. His stomach was tight with irritation and anxiety.

Losing sucked.

Losing to the Flyers on home ice was even worse.

He was focused on the girls, watching them to track how long it was going to be before they were ready to drop the puck again rather than because he was actually interested, when he heard a sharp laugh behind him.

Craning his head back, he saw Sheary was looking up at the jumbo-tron with amusement written all over his face.

When he saw Sidney looking at him, Sheary pointed a finger up at the screen.

Sidney craned his head up and felt his cheeks flush when he realized what was on the screen.

They were running the kiss-cam during the intermission and it was focused on the area between the two benches. Sidney was standing at the end of the bench, close enough that he could be framed in the heart with Claude who was at the end of the Flyer's bench.

The two of them had made their relationship public recently. Things between them were getting to the point where Sidney was thinking more and more often what it would be like to see Claude's hand with a wedding band on his finger and he wanted things to be out there before he actually did anything about those fantasies. He didn't want the media storm that came with having the Captains of rival teams being together to overshadow the happiness that would come with marrying Claude.

The Penguins and Flyers staff had stood behind them, they'd had statements and plans for this since the day after their first date, even as the media took up arms, but he hadn't been expecting something like this.

All of his irritation at the way the game was going was wiped away by the warm embarrassment that was coloring his cheeks.

He couldn't help the way his gaze drifted over to Claude.

He wasn't surprised to find Claude looking at him. There was a sly sleazy sort of grin on his face and his eyes were watching twinkling with mischief.

When their gazes caught, Claude pushed himself off the bench and let himself drifted towards Sidney.

He stopped just in front of Sid.

"Hey," Claude murmured, his voice low. His tongue darted out, swiping against his lips to wet them. "You wanna?"

Sidney appreciated Claude asking. Claude was acknowledging Sidney's lines. He knew how Sidney felt about their relationship when it came to hockey, that he wanted to stay off the ice, and how much Sidney's privacy meant to him.

Sidney could see how badly Claude wanted to kiss him, though, and he wanted to kiss Claude just as badly. Maybe not because there was a camera on them or because he wanted to scandalize the crowd, but because he loved Claude and knowing that Claude wanted him set every nerve in his body on fire.

He nodded, just enough for Claude to see it.

Claude let himself glide a little closer so he could rest his palm on Sidney's jaw. His palm was warm, having been tucked into his glove while they played, against Sidney's skin and he leaned into it.

"You sure?" Claude asked as he moved a little closer. With his stomach fluttering and his face red hot, all Sidney could do was nod. He let his eyes shut as Claude ducked close. He felt Claude's breath against his skin as he got near. But instead of feeling Claude's lips against his, he felt them touch his cheek.

Sidney was abruptly aware of the crowd as an "aw" swept through it. He could hear his team laughing, Geno in loud bursts and Flower in soft chuckles and Olli in wheezes, as well as the Flyers whistling and cheering in encouragement.

Opening his eyes, he found Claude looking at him with a small smile on his lips and affection in his eyes.

"What...?" Sidney said, the words fulling out of his mouth. "You didn't want to...?"

"I wanted to," Claude murmured. His hand was still on Sidney's jaw, so he swiped his thumb against Sidney's skin in a soft caress."I always want to. But you didn't."

"Yes I did," Sidney objected.

"You wanted to kiss me," Claude agreed with a small nod. "You just didn't want to do it in front of all these people. And we don't have to. I'm going to be spending the whole weekend in Pittsburgh with you, remember?"

Sidney definitely hadn't forgotten. He'd been looking forward to having Claude with him for an entire weekend since the NHL had first posted their schedule and they'd realized it was a possibility.

"I'm not ashamed of this," Sidney said, because he felt like it needed to be said after this.

"I know. You're the one who first suggested coming out, you know?" Claude's grin pulled a little wider. "You're just a private person and that's fine. I love you anyway."

Sidney reached up and put his hand over Claude's, squeezing for a minute. "Love you too."

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a short whistle burst and they both looked over to find the ref waving them towards the face off circle.

"Alright then," Claude said. He flashed a grin, teasing and childish, at Sidney as he dropped his hand from Sidney's cheek. "Let's go. I've got to finish kicking your ass."

"Oh, no," Sidney said, shaking his head as he skated after Claude. "That is not how this is going."

"How much confidence do you have in that?" Claude called over his shoulder. "Enough to bet on who has to make dinner this weekend?"

"That's a lose-lose situation!" Sidney objected. "If you win, I've got to make dinner all weekend. If you lose, I have to eat grilled cheese all weekend."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Okay so this idea came from two things in my life 1) the Stars at Colorado preseason game I went to and 2) the Stars at Colorado regular season game I went to. I love kiss cams and I hate coming out fics and this fic was way too much fun to pass up. 
> 
> 2) Just as a warning, this is a three part fic! This first part is Claude and Sidney, the second part is Tyler and Jamie, and the third back is Ovi and Nicky! The three parts will all have different stuff, so if you like all three pairing stick around. If not then uuuh....Maybe just read this part I suppose? 
> 
> 3) Not really sure, on that note, which season this series takes place in? So honestly you can just choose which one you want. 
> 
> 4) For anyone who didn't recognize it, the title is from One Direction's "Kiss You"


	2. Jamie & Tyler

Tyler sat on the bench with Eaves on one side and Jamie on the other. Patrick was leaning backwards, shouting down the bench to Klingberg. Jamie was focused on talking to Jordie, who was out on the ice and waiting for the ice girls to finish up so play could resume. They'd only just come off the ice so Tyler knew they had a while before their line would be back on.

With everyone in his immediate vicinity busy, Tyler leaned forward to grab his Gatorade bottle. As he brought it to his mouth, he let his eyes roam the arena. He spent a moment just looking at the roaring crowd, noting the words on some of the brightly colored signs and the few people in the other teams jerseys, before his eyes drifted up towards the Jumbotron.

They were running the kisscam during the brief break and Tyler couldn't help smiling as he watched an older man lean over to give his wife a quick peck. He knew some people wrinkled their nose at it, the way it almost forced public affection, but Tyler had always loved it. It was nice to see the displays of love in everyone from couples who had been together for six months to couples that had been together for fifty years.

He watched as the camera flipped through a few more couples before he found himself staring at himself in the heart. He and Jamie were framed in it together. The camera had been focused in a way that managed to get Jamie in it, but not Jordie.

Tyler flicked a glance over at Jamie, but the Captain was so focused on whatever he was discussing with his brother that he had no idea what was going on. Realizing that Jamie wasn't paying attention had a sly, mischievous smile spreading across Tyler's lips.

He would never do something that would make Jamie uncomfortable, but the two of them had talked about how much of their relationship they were comfortable sharing with the public before they'd come out. The two of them were such an affectionate couple that public displays of affection seemed almost inevitable and they'd agreed not to fight against it. Things were always better for them when they acted naturally instead of fighting against themselves.

Feeling giddy and filled with warm excitement, Tyler shifted close to Jamie. They hadn't been sitting far apart, these days they were rarely ever very far apart, but the movement brought them close enough that their thighs were pressed together and their knees bumped. Tyler felt it even with all of the padding between them. When that didn't catch Jamie's attention, Tyler just smiled wider and lifted his hand so it rested on Jamie's cheek. He put just enough pressure against Jamie's face for Jamie to turn his head towards him.

"What?" Jamie said. Despite the objection in the word, he didn't bother trying to fight against Tyler's ministrations. "Ty, I was trying to talk to-"

Tyler silenced him by leaning forward to slot their lips together. Jamie didn't hesitate to go with the kiss, his hands coming up to frame Tyler's face the way they always seemed to. Jamie was wearing his gloves, so it was the cold fabric of them against Tyler's skin instead of Jamie's calloused hands but Tyler couldn't help the warmth in his chest. Nothing made Tyler feel wanted like the way that Jamie touched him, like he couldn't imagine keeping his hands off Tyler.

Kissing Jamie always had a way of making Tyler forget himself, so it wasn't until they pulled apart that he heard the roaring of everyone around them. There was screaming and cheering coming from all sides of the arena. He could hear Eaves laughing behind him and Jordie's sharp wolf whistle and the tapping of someone's stick against the board.

"What was that for?" Jamie asked.

"I need a reason to kiss you?" Tyler questioned.

"Normally, no. In the middle of a game? Yeah."

Tyler hummed a bit before tipping his head in the direction of the Jumbotron. Jamie turned away from Tyler to look in the direction that he'd indicated, so Tyler did the same. The screen was replaying their kiss with an almost obnoxious amount of pale pink hearts fluttering across the screen.

"Huh," Jamie said. "Alright then."

Filled with a swelling amount of warm love for Jamie, Tyler reached over and set his hand on Jamie's knee. He gave a tight squeeze. "Love you."

"I love you too," Jamie said. He leaned over to knock his shoulder against Tyler's, "And if we win this game, I'll make sure to show you just how much when we get back to the house."

Tyler let out a sharp laugh. "Alright. Let's do this then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Hi everyone!! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the Bennguin section of this. 
> 
> 2) So when @CrazyJ and I were talking about this, one of my main things about this was how each section would end up different because each /pairing/ is different. Because there's a million ways to be in love. And Claude and Sidney are...cautious. There's so much history between them and they love each other but they have to find a way around that. Hence the way they react to the kiss cam. Mean while, Jamie and Tyler are seamless. They love each other naturally and without thought so it's easy for them to do things like this. Hopefully that makes sense and you guys agree?
> 
> 3) I think I said this before but this is not a coming out fic. 
> 
> 4) I'm a lot more unsure about this chapter than I was the last one? So let me know if you absolutely hate it.


	3. Alex & Nicky

 Alex had been playing in the NHL long enough to know that they were due for a commercial break, so when the whistle blew he skated over to the bench. As he did so, he caught sight of the ice girls coming out to sweep the ice.

"Hand me waterbottle," Alex requested, holding his glove out.

"A please would be nice," Willy said as he reached down to grab it. Alex could've added it, but he wasn't about to follow any request of Willy's so he just grinned at him. Willy groaned as he passed Alex his bottle. "You're the worst."

"нет," Alex said, smile wide as he shook his head and reached for the bottle. "Am best."

Willy groaned again, but settled for shaking his head instead of saying anything else.

As Alex lifted his bottle to his mouth to take a sip, he felt someone skate up next to him. He knew it was Nicky even without looking, intimately familiar with how it felt to have Nicky by his side both on and off the side, but glanced over at him anyway.

Nicky stood next to him with his skin red, bitten by the cold and ruddy from exertion, and his hair sticking to his edges of face. His blue eyes were bright with the excitement that came with playing hockey, but there was also an element of ice in them that came when Nicky was plotting out plays to get them goals. While Alex faced the bench, Nicky had turned so he could prop his elbows up and lean against it. His face was tilted up to the jumbotron so the lights above streaked across the pale column of his throat.

Alex liked this.

Alex had _missed_ this.

He knew there was a reason for splitting them up, but he missed having Nicky at his side on the ice. Kuzy was great, but Nicky was _his_ center. Alex made goals with any center he was given, but the ones he made with Nicky always felt ten times better.

Alex thought about how this was only temporary, about how soon Nicky would be back to centering the Swedish line and Alex would be centered by Kuzy, and wanted to sigh.

He knew there was a reason for it, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

"Mmm," Nicky hummed, the sound drawing Alex's attention away from his thoughts and back to the present moment. "That's interesting."

Alex glanced over his shoulder, looking up so he could see the screen Nicky was looking at.

The two of them were displayed on the screen, framed by the hot pink heart that indicated the kisscam.

He knew it'd been a thing going around the league recently, to put the out athletes on the teams up on the kisscam.

Some people went with it. Seguin had planted a nice one on Benn during a game. Gallagher and Galchenyuk had shared a quick peck that had Gallagher's ever present smile widening and Galchenyuk's cheeks turning cherry red. Marner had put both his hands on Strome's cheeks to haul him in for a kiss that had every grandmother in Toronto tutting about the innocence of today's youth.

There'd been some cute clips from people who didn't exactly kiss as well, wanting to keep their relationship private. When Kane went to kiss him, Toews had put his hand up to block him and started laughing. When Eberle and Hall got put on the screen during a Devils game they had turned bright red and Eberle had thrown an arm around Hall's shoulders in order to pull him close enough to kiss his temple. Giroux kissing Crosby on the cheek instead of the lips was what had started the whole thing and every news channel in the world had played that clip a thousand times.

"Nicky?" Alex inquired, looking over at him. He couldn't keep the mischief out of his smile, but Nicky knew him well enough that he would have spotted it even if Alex was better at hiding it.

Nicky hummed softly, tilting his head to the side in though.

After a second of consideration, he looked at Alex with a small smile on his face and gave a little nod.

Alex felt his grin widen as he reached out for Nicky. Settling on hand on Nicky's lower back, he drew him away from the bench and towards him. Instead of going in for the kiss immediately, Alex used a toe to nudge one of Nicky's skates out from under him.

Nicky let out a loud burst of laughter as he tipped backwards, reaching up to clutch at Alex's shoulders. Going along with what Alex intended, Nicky wrapped one leg around Alex's. Alex placed the hand that wasn't on Nicky's back on Nicky's thigh.

Grinning wildly, Alex ducked down to press his lips against Nicky's.

As they kissed, Alex unafraid to let it get a little filthy even with the entire crowd watching them, the arena exploded around them. He could hear Willy shrieking something about mama and papa traumatizing him and Andre laughing at him as well as the sharp whistling of the crowd. He could hear his teammates cheering wildly and the people in the front row banging their fists against the glass.

None of it really mattered when he was kissing Nicky though. In moments like this nothing really mattered except Nicky's hands on his shoulders and Nicky's lips against his.

When they pulled apart, Nicky let out another small laugh. Alex grinned at him, pleased with how Nicky's lips were plump and spit slicken.

"What is this?" Nicky questioned, voice low and amused, as they untwined from each other. "A competition?"

"No competition. Would be unfair. I better than Crosby and Benn without even trying," Alex said. As Nicky straightened up, Alex pressed a more tame peck against his lips. "Just love you and enjoy kissing."

"Well I love you and enjoy kissing you too," Nicky said. He reached up to slap his hand against Alex's helmet. "Now let's get out there and play some hockey, Sasha."

"Yes," Alex agreed, his smile going wicked at the edges. "Lets go win this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Whew okay that's the end of that. Hopefully everyone enjoyed! 
> 
> 2) I'm sorry for any mistakes you see. I wrote the final chapter while in the car so it's a little choppy and autofinish May have unintentionally had it's way with it. 
> 
> 3) Sprinkled some other pairings in there. Mostly other popular pairings in the fandom bc why not ╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
